


delphian libretto (overture)

by cyber_inkblot



Series: there's a storm on the streets [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, oracle!ong, the true prolouge, this will be ongniel guys just heads up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyber_inkblot/pseuds/cyber_inkblot
Summary: a prologue of sorts, told by an old friend





	delphian libretto (overture)

[the perfect oracle](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B977pT-f554iZkkxTWFja2VyMlk/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
